The Many Deaths Of Krystal Part 2
by I Am Blueberry
Summary: It's catch up time! For all of you who've met Krystal, know she's crazy. But some of the things she's done to get herself killed is even crazier. Here in the updated list of Krystal's deaths.


** Author's Note: Hey peepz! All of the following has been written by meh best friend Strawberry. Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, but I do own Krystal.**

_"I'm picking up on something," a guard said, splitting the silence of night._  
_ "Me too. The device is lighting up like a firecracker. Are any 'Bots on duty?"_  
_ "Yeah, but they're not supposed to be back until morning,"_  
_ "Should we alert Optimus? It could be a stealth 'Con,"_  
_ "I'm not sure. With the sheer amount of pranking going on around here, it could be a 'Bot out for late night revenge,"_  
_ "Regardless, I think we should report. If it IS a 'Con, I don't feel like getting fired," He put the walkie-talkie up to his mouth. Before he could say anything, a shimmering blur landed quietly behind the gate. Instantly, they readied themselves for combat, aiming their weapons._  
_ "I wouldn't do that," A familiarly sly female voice shot "It's just me!" A small black and neon femme stepped into the pouring light._  
_ "Damn, Krystal. Don't do that!"_  
_ "Keeps ya on your toes," She wandered into the entrance, leaving the guards mumbling to themselves._  
_ She burst into the rec room, transforming as she flopped onto the floor. She let out a content sigh. 'They can't give me duty if they can't find me,' she thought to herself happily. She let the peace of being the only one awake wash over her. Accompanying her were a pair of headphones and twisted thoughts she struggled to keep buried. Disturbed and Static-X roared in her ears. Not many other were a fan of her music. She'd assumed it was because they were slightly afraid of it. They didn't mask anything, or hold anything back; Something she'd wished she could do. She kept her emotions tied in the back of her processor with all the strength she had. For the good of everyone she cared about._  
_A pair of peds clanked down the halls. Krystal's eyes widened as she shot underneath the nearest table. They echoed closer and closer until she could see Ratchet pause right next to her hiding spot. She struggled to shut off her music, but it was too late. He'd already heard the small amount that leaked out of the headset._  
_ "Krystal, I need you to update your list of deaths. I have holes in my records. Fix them," He snapped before continuing down the hall. She rose from the table, untangling herself from cords._  
_ "Why are you still up?" She called down the hall._  
_ "I could ask you the same thing,"_  
_She let out a low growl as she dragged her feet to the Medbay, hating every step._  
_ "Escaped one thing, thrown into another," She muttered to herself, glaring into empty space._  
_She rounded the corner swiftly and flung herself in front of a data pad. Pausing to stare at the glowing tablet, she couldn't help but wonder what kind of stuff she could do with it._  
_About two hours later, Krystal was sitting on a human sized desk with the data pad flickering in front of her. A smile lit her face as she watched Invader Zim episodes on YouTube. A combination of being freaked out and intrigued compelled her to keep watching._  
_ "Krystal! I told you to update the list, not waste your time watching cartoons!" Ratchet snapped from the doorway. "What is that anyway?"_  
_ "To be honest, I don't really know," She responded, not looking away from the screen._  
_Suddenly the data pad was snatched from view._  
_ "No! Zim's plotting world domination!" Ratchet ignored her protests and continued to tap the device. He set it down in front of her with her list on its screen._  
_ "Finish it, or I'll get creative with my punishments,"_  
_ Hastily, she picked it up and selected life 19. Ratchet trudged off without another word._

_{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}_

Hey humans! I'm back for another update to my never ending string of visits to Pit. I got an apartment there now. I figured if I'm going to be there so often, may as well have somewhere to hang out.  
You can thank my very scary fleshy friend for that beginning above. You don't have to read it. In fact I'm rather disturbed at her incredible stalking skills. Kudos, ya freak.  
_ Any time!_  
That's Strawberry. She scares me.  
Anyways, to the list! You know, before Ratchet discovers I have YouTube running in the background. I don't feel like adding another death to this list than I already have.  
19~ I saved Mallory from Megatron with my acting skills. Unfortunately he literally ripped my spark out when he discovered I was lying. By far, this was the worse death I've had.  
20~ Let's just say pissing off everyone in both bases is fun while it lasts.  
21~ A group of 'Cons attacked, killing several human thingys. I wasn't invited! But of COURSE it HAD to be me *note the sarcasm*. Many of the 'Bots who don't trust me killed me, giving me a surprise visit to my apartment.  
22~ I snapped and attacked Knockout. Unfortunately, everyone in the base stopped me. Afts…  
23~ I FRAGGING HATE POTAOTES!  
24~ Jumped by someone hired to kill me. I killed him, but apparently he was just the bait for the other thousand. At least I got to go on the killing spree I've been needing… What? I like killing, okay?  
25~ "Try it!" They said "It'll be fun!" They said. I ask Wheeljack for a Portal Gun, and he gives me a modified grenade launcher. I didn't realize what it was until I was already flying towards the ground from the top of a skyscraper. His explanation: "It makes a portal to the other side of the wall!" I was using it on the ground so that I could launch myself onto the roof of another building. WHY MUST YOU FAIL ME?

**Author's Note: Blue: Hope ya'll enjoyed that! I know I did *grins***

**Straw: *smack***

**Blue: Hey! You hit meh with a coconut!**

**Straw: You ain't gonna let that go are ya?**

**Blue: Never**

**Straw: *sigh* Meanie**

**~StArWbErRy**

**-Blueberry**


End file.
